Bear
| Voice actor = Boris Kutnevich }} Bear (rus. Медведь) is the main character of the series. Masha calls him Mishka (rus. Мишка, eng. literally «Little Bear»). The Bear is a retired circus bear who lives in a tree house in the forest. His past occupation makes him very talented in performing arts (like juggling, unicycling, and even stage magic) although he's also known to dabble into other hobbies and even some intellectual pursuits. Some episodes feature flashbacks in which he remembers his childhood as a cub in the same house. He is a huge bear with a big heart and he is Masha's best friend, as well as a parental figure to her. He cherishes peace and quiet but his world is turned upside down when Masha enters the picture. Bear's dream is to live in peace, but he finds that he misses Masha when she is not around. Bear does not know how to talk in human language, but understands it, and communicates with Masha gestures, accompanying the growl of different tonalities. However in the ep. Bear, showing Masha letters, clearly pronounces them. Physical Appearance His palms, the bottom of his feet, his face and his underbelly are a creamish brown though his face is a bit lighter while the rest of his fur are brown. His finger claws and toe claws are a different shade of brown while his ears, eyes and eyebrows are a darker brown. On special occasions, he wears a red and white polka dot bow tie. His nose is black. Family Mishka has a father, but he lives separately and they rarely see him. It was the father who taught Mishka to play various musical instruments. About his mother, nothing is known, but her portrait can be seen on the family tree in the ep. . Also, once Bear built a time machine and got acquainted with his ancient ancestor — the Cave Bear. In China, Bear has a distant relative — Panda, the same age as Masha, who sometimes comes to visit. When Panda is alone, Mishka is very pleased with his pastime with him, but together with Masha they represent for him a nightmare because of constant rivalry. In addition to direct relatives, Bear has a foster son — Penguin, whose egg was found by Masha and forced Mishka to sit him out. The Bear is very attached to him, although they can not live together and spend a lot of time together. 68 Медведи в детстве.jpg |Bear's father in ep. 10 Маша и Медведь 3.jpg|In ep. — in the upper right corner you can see a picture with a family tree (old version) 48 Фамильное древо.jpg |Family tree in ep. 48 Пещерный Медведь 2.jpg |Ancient ancestor in ep. 15 Медведь и Панда.jpg |Panda in ep. 32 Маша Медведь и Пингвинёнок 3.jpg |Penguin in ep. Personal Belongings The Bear lives in his own house, which is in the trunk of a huge fallen tree. Near the house is a courtyard with a garden and an apiary. There are a lot of things in his house that are important to him: * Awards, they stand on the fireplace. * Honorary letters and photographs are hung on the walls around the fireplace. * A bookcase with a large number of books. * Armchair and TV — a Bear likes to watch football or read a book in a chair. * Samovar for tea drinking. * Magic chest, which stores circus accessories and various magical things. * Robot that Bear built to help around the house, but he got out of control. * Refrigerator brand Animaccord is a reference to the studio, shooting the series. * In the bedroom there is a clock that show not only time, but also events — a New Year, a good time for fishing. * In the cupboard there are a lot of things, tools for work and rest — fishing tackle, ball, bicycle and ect. Interesting Facts * The Bear appears in almost all episodes. The only exception is episode (where there are no other characters at all except Masha and her toys). ru:Медведь Category:Main characters Category:Residents of forest